


Куда дует восточный ветер?

by Peresvet



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peresvet/pseuds/Peresvet
Summary: Сказка про ветер - это сказка о смерти. Это справедливая и страшная сказка - так считает Майкрофт. А еще - что она красива. Невыносимо и завораживающе красива, и Шерлок сам виноват, что этого не понимает.Несколько моментов из жизни Шерлока, когда ветер дул сильнее.





	Куда дует восточный ветер?

– Он мертв, Шерлок. Оставь его.  
– Он не может быть мертв.  
– Ему вкололи дитилин, пропофол и сульфат магния. Он определенно мертв. Идем.  
– Он еще теплый.  
– Ну разумеется. Трупы не остывают в один момент.  
– И мягкий.  
– Окоченение начнется через два-три часа. Ты настолько плох в анатомии? Тебе стоит заняться своим образованием. На что ты тратишь время?

_...ветер, ветер, ветер, ветер грядет. Под пальцами скользит темная коричневая шерсть, кожа теплая, под шерстью прощупываются волны ребер и соски, но это неважно. Важно, что тело еще теплое, и от этого Шерлок забывает все – и что такое дитилин, и какие симптомы биологической смерти._

_Он видел мертвых крыс и кошек, но они умирали не из-за него. Он трогал их, смотрел на них, и они оставались просто кусками мяса и шерсти. Почему теперь не так?_

_Потому что это Редберд, идиот._

– У меня нет на это времени, Шерлок. Идем.  
– Что они с ним сделают?  
– Кремируют.  
– А пепел?  
– Бога ради, Шерлок! Разумеется, они от него избавятся.  
– Я хочу его забрать.  
– Не говори глупости. Я жду тебя снаружи через пять минут. Не будь таким сентиментальным, это неприлично. __

_Брат любит это слово: неприлично. Неприлично быть сентиментальным, глупым, надоедливым, грубым, неприлично расстраивать "мамочку". Для него нет упрека хуже, чем "это неприлично"._

_Редберд не был старым. Он просто болел, а за ним никто не присмотрел. А потом было поздно. А если бы он был дома, а не в этой дурацкой школе..._

– Все умирают, Шерлок. Пора это принять.  
_  
Мохнатый бок не поднимается, черные глаза не блестят. Редберд совершенно точно мертв._

– Уйди.  
_  
...но его еще можно гладить по теплой спине и представлять, что он жив._

_И когда Майкрофт выходит, это перестает быть неприличным._

***

Розовая капсула. Он – как его там, Джим, Джей, Джо?.. – протягивает ему ладонь с капсулой и ухмыляется. Зрачки уже расширены, жилка на шее бьется часто и сильно. Бетонная пыль на коленках и локтях, под ногтями грязь или кровь – уже с кем-то подрался. 

– На, возьми. Хотя стой. Сначала сотка.

Его дружок выглядывает из-за плеча, скалясь, как обкуренная гиена, и уже осоловело хлопая глазами. Значит, прошло от трех до шести часов – это уже вторая стадия, но не ее пик. Он еще стоит на ногах. 

Шерлок протягивает свернутую в четыре раза купюру и тянется забрать капсулу, но Дж-кто-то-там быстро одергивает ладонь.  
– Э, сначала проверю. Шустрый ты какой. 

О, да ты не отличишь настоящую сотку от рекламной листовки с аналогичным принтом! Шерлок облизывает пересохшие губы и молчит: нарываться сейчас – не лучший вариант. Он хочет эту капсулу, а не драку. У него, конечно, есть еще пара соток, но... 

– Ладно, вроде ниче... Прокатит. На. Не откинься только с непривычки, сопля. 

Какая удивительная забота. Обрыдаться можно. 

Капсула в кулаке быстро нагревается и перестает ощущаться. Шерлок прячет руку в карман легкого осеннего пальто, разворачивается и неторопливо уходит, оставляя позади темные влажные трущобы, полные мусора, плесени, наркотиков и обкуренных подростков. 

Живые улицы Лондона встречают его свежим воздухом, загазованность к ночи не ощущается, запахи стекают со стен домов, поднимаются с островков зелени, доносятся с рук и шей проходящих мимо женщин, выплывают из дверей круглосуточных забегаловок. 

Возле одной из них, с вывеской крупными китайскими буквами, Шерлок останавливается, вынимает ладонь из кармана, долго смотрит на потекшую от тепла капсулу и наконец кладет ее на язык. 

По улицам гуляет ветер, ныряет под плащ, освежает лицо. Это он приносит запахи, которые так много говорят. Запах выпечки из кондитерской, разных сортов парфюма, сигарет или сигар, табака, пота, крови, плесени и сырости, выхлопов, горячей лапши, нового асфальта, канализации, зернового кофе – улица полна запахами. 

Шерлок смотрит на проходящих мимо. Они – не такие, как он. Им плевать на запахи. Когда они умрут, они ничего не почувствуют. Для них потеря  
анализаторов, потеря способности мыслить, анализировать, визуализировать идеи, слова, запахи – это ничто. Они растворятся, истлеют в земле, так и не поняв, что мертвы. 

Капсула начинает горчить, и Шерлок наконец глотает. Спотыкается на следующем же шаге и обзывает сам себя: идиот. Оно так быстро не действует. Но руки уже потеют, а пульс разгоняется. 

Он отключил телефон и выкинул в урну где-то на Эбби-Роуд. Никто не позвонит ему, не напишет и не отследит по GPS. 

Никто. 

Ветер свистит меж домов и приносит откуда-то запах цветочных духов.   
__

_Ветер начинает звучать. Сначала это почти не слышно, но звук зарождается в визге колес затормозившего на светофоре такси, перекидывается на подвешенные над козырьком восточной лавки колокольчики, шуршит зацепившимся за дерево бумажным пакетом... Звуки становятся красками, вспыхивают яркими полосами и вихрами, как в детстве, когда Шерлок еще не знал, что кроме бесконтрольных визуальных образов можно получать и структурированные, полезные продукты работы мышления и воображения._

_Когда он еще не перестал слышать ветер._

_Ветер наполняется звуками, цветами, становится ощутим физически. Мягкие поглаживания становятся жестче и теплее, словно по лицу водят махровым полотенцем, словно воздух окутывает его этим же полотенцем – синим, с узором из танцующих динозавров, как когда ему было четыре..._

_Потом у ветра появляются голоса – человеческие._

_Шерлок вообще-то не любит, как звучат голоса, чаще всего они мелют чепуху, или пытаются привлечь его внимание, и даже сейчас они начинают нести что-то несуразное..._

_– Динозавры давно вымерли..._  
– Глупо верить в какие-то сказки.  
– У мамы сейчас нет времени, займись чем-нибудь.   
– Да, у людей по два легких и две почки, но сердце одно.   
– Зеленый или синий, Шерлок? Посмотри, я выбрала вот эти два, а теперь выбери ты... "Небесная лазурь" и "Летние луга". Они очень нежные, правда?   
– Не бери мои вещи. Не "без спросу", а никогда. Ты понял?   
– Он совершенно не умеет себя вести. Мы вынуждены поставить вопрос...   
– Ты можешь просто съесть этот чертов суп и не расстраивать мать?!   
– У динозавров не было молочных желез, что за глупости, они откладывали яйца.   
– Шерлок, что ты принял?   
– "Питер Пэн" – детская сказка, я не буду ее тебе читать, это нелепо.  
– Шерлок, слышишь меня? Что, черт возьми, ты принял?!   
– ...дорогой, он слишком старый, и он так мучается, мы просто должны его усыпить.   
– Шерлок!   
_  
Но почему у ветра голос Майкрофта?_

_Шерлок открывает глаза, тяжело дыша. Что-то мешает ему двигаться – сдерживает, а сердце гоняет кровь с такой силой и скоростью, что он просто не может стоять на месте, ему надо..._

_– Смотри на меня. У тебя галлюцинации?_

_Да что ему вечно нужно?_

_– Тебе плохо?_

_Плохо? С какой стати ему должно быть плохо?_

_– Шерлок. Говори со мной._

_Ветру Майкрофт не нравится. Майкрофт – темное пятно, черная дыра, и он засасывает в себя все краски и звуки, как в пасть пылесоса, и улица остается голой и звенящей от тишины._

У Шерлока резко начинает болеть голова, словно у него высокая температура. Ветер охлаждал. Черт, этот подонок забрал его. Забрал... ветер. 

– Что-о.... – от злости Шерлок начинает говорить слишком громко и шипит от боли. Его начинает тошнить. – Что ты тут делаешь? 

– Ищу своего брата-наркомана, очевидно. Ты в своем уме? 

Что за банальные вопросы? Сосредоточить взгляд на Майкрофте тяжело, но его ярость Шерлок чувствует и так: по издевке в голосе. Ее слишком мало. Брат звучит... Пожалуй, переживающим. 

Шерлок рывком выкручивается из хватки и быстрым шагом пускается вниз по улице. Ветра нет, но есть жар, требующий идти вперед, куда-то... Если не идти, что-то будет. Шерлок на ходу облизывает губы, но язык такой же сухой. Надо двигаться... Майкрофт сам пойдет следом. 

Он не ошибается. Брат нагоняет его через пару метров и хватает за локоть. 

В его голосе звучат сожранные звоны и шелесты, в темноте зрачков – всполохи красок, которые он проглотил:

– Хочешь закончить трупом в каком-нибудь канализационном люке, братец?   
_  
Он – пожиратель._ Он уничтожил все, он уничтожил ветер, он... Шерлок отшатывается от него в ужасе, иррациональном, слепом, и шипит: 

– Я никогда!.. 

Он срывается с места и несется вниз по улице, топая и задыхаясь, и ветер свистит рядом с ним. _Ты никогда, никогда, ты никогда..._

_Никогда не исчезнешь.  
_  
***

Он. Должен. Думать. Быстрее. 

Брат всегда был прав: он слишком туп. Слишком медленно. Слишком криво. Нерационально. Простая логика, одно вытекает из другого, сеть логических связей – это просто. Он должен видеть маркеры, должен считывать их так же, как читает буквы. Он не должен тормозить. 

Он все испортит, если будет медленным. Он не может быть глупым. 

Шерлок затягивает на плече резиновый жгут. Вены отчетливы, прощупываются легко, игла входит ровно и привычно. Если он не может думать быстрее, ему нужно что-то стимулирующее. 

Он не знает, что это – уступка или наказание. 

Но так он чувствует, что мысли ускоряются, сеть ложится ровно. Процесс идет. 

Место укола немного пощипывает, но это уже не имеет значения. Он умеет отфильтровывать голод, сонливость, посторонние шумы, сантименты и легкие болевые ощущения. Иначе он был бы совсем ни на что не годен. 

Кровь закипает, мысли разгоняются, и вот он вскакивает с покосившейся тумбы, на которой сидит. Ну конечно! На грязном полу – бумажки и фотографии, но они не нужны. Теперь он может работать Там – внутри.  
 _  
Он заходит в пустую комнату и раскидывает по стенам улики, лица, названия улиц. Серия краж, простое дело. Красные нити, желтые нити, овалы, перестановки – сеть растет, первый слой накрывает стекло, и поверх него Шерлок рисует новые линии черным маркером. Как это просто. Почему раньше он не смог?_

Все сходится одно к одному. В полиции работают идиоты. 

– Эй, приятель, ты в норме? 

Тело кажется тяжелым после препарата, Шерлоку удается встать с третьего раза. Информацию о тошноте, голоде и сухости во рту он помечает как незначительную. Накидывает плащ и обходит одного из посетителей, немытого, всклокоченного, только что вколовшего дозу и сверкающего добродушием. 

Ну разумеется, он в норме. Он в норме, когда он может думать быстро и не ошибаться. Его мозг нуждается в стимулировании, вот и все. Может, когда-то он сможет иначе. 

– Куда летишь-то? – хрипло смеются ему вслед. 

Он летит обрадовать этих идиотов: у него есть ответ, где состоится следующая кража и кто за ней стоит. 

*

– Шерлок.   
– Братец.  
– Выглядишь отвратно. 

А этому пижону обязательно надо было застать Шерлока в отходняке, когда у него трясутся руки и язык еле ворочается из-за сухости. Шерлок моргает покрасневшими глазами. Брат ухмыляется, поигрывая бутылкой с минералкой. 

О, он, несомненно, в гневе. Ужасный Майрофт Холмс. Вы только посмотрите на эти желваки. 

– Закрой шторы, – брезгливо просит Шерлок, морщась от света. Солнце сегодня невыносимо, а в этой дыре окна выходят на запад. 

– О, пожалуйста. 

Брат неторопливо подходит к окнам и, улыбаясь, шуршит веревкой от жалюзи до тех пор, пока те не разъезжаются совсем в стороны, открывая окно полностью. Шерлок успевает отвернуться и зажмуриться, но тошнота от этого подкатывает ближе. 

– Воды, брат?

Передавать бутылку Майкрофт не торопится, а просить Шерлок не собирается. Он вполне может добраться до крана и напиться оттуда. У брата он не попросит и горсть снега зимой. 

– Нет? Что ж, как скажешь. – Майкрофт откручивает крышку и делает глоток сам. Чертов позер. Облизывает тонкие губы, подгибая вовнутрь, потом промокает рот платком и убирает его обратно в карман пиджака. – Я полагал, во время ломки мучает жажда. Впрочем, я не так часто сталкивался с наркоманами. 

– Какое упущение. 

– Отнюдь. Не питаю слабости к латентным самоубийцам. 

– Тогда какого черта ты тут забыл? 

В ответ на его шипение брат только закатывает глаза. Он играет в разочарование-и-снисходительность, но Шерлок прекрасно видит, как он зол. "Злость" у братца в списке несанкционированных проявлений человечности. Как и почти все человечное. Злиться – это попросту "неприлично". 

– О, Шерлок, ты ведь знаешь. – Поэтому Майкрофт холодно ему улыбается, подходя ближе. Идиотская минералка невыносимо раздражает, и Шерлок испытывает иррациональное желание дотянуться до нее ногой и пнуть из рук брата. – Я пришел рассказать сказку своему маленькому брату. Надеюсь, ты не против. В детстве она тебе не нравилась, но я вижу, что ты просто ее не понял. Ты всегда был несколько... медлительным. Я повторю, Шерлок. Слушай. 

Интересно, кто его сдал? Тупые копы, которых братец запугал своим видом я-важная-шишка? Или его люди, которых Шерлок перестал стряхивать со следа последние несколько недель, потому что стало не до того? 

Крысы Майкрофта донимали его с тех пор, как ему исполнилось шестнадцать. 

– Это очень простая сказка, Шерлок. Думаю, ты помнишь начало: жил на свете один никчемный человек. 

Хочется пить, спать и унять тошноту и ломоту во всем теле. Звуки, голоса, свет – все раздражает, а присутствие брата раздражает втройне. Шерлок чувствует себя неуклюжим, грязным и недопустимо тупым и жалким – не только здесь и сейчас. 

– Этот никчемный человек думал, что он непобедим, и ничего и никого не боялся. Он не боялся даже Восточного Ветра – чудовища, которое приходило из-за высоких гор на каждом закате и рыскало по жилищам людей до рассвета, под утро обязательно унося кого-то с собой. 

Шерлок давно умеет уходить Туда – внутрь невидимого пространства, где нет ни людей, ни вещей, ни солнечного света – ничего из того, что он не хочет, чтобы там было. Он умеет не допускать туда все, что не хочет. 

И только голос Майкрофта может просачиваться сквозь невидимые стены даже туда. Шерлок просто знает, что уйти – не поможет. Брат знает дорогу Туда. 

– Однажды он поспорил со своим другом, что сможет выйти навстречу Восточному Ветру и не побоится. Остальные на закате запирались в домах, полагая, что нет никого и ничего страшнее. Друг пообещал дать ему три золотые монеты, если Ветер и впрямь не испугает его. 

Шерлок закрывает глаза, потому что смотреть тяжело – после дозы глаза как пропесочены. Голос у брата мягкий и чарующий, как в детстве, словно он только и делает, что рассказывает сказки. Наверное, этот голос подошел бы руководителю какой-то религиозной секты – его бы слушали. Не могли бы не слушать. 

– На закате никчемный человек вышел на улицу и встал посреди дороги. Вокруг не было никого. Вот из-за гор поднялась темная туча, и навстречу ему двинулся Восточный Ветер. Никчемный человек хотел встретить его с гордо поднятой головой – он ведь думал, что не боится. Но стоило Ветру коснуться его лица первым дуновением, как ноги у того человека подкосились. 

Шерлок невольно задерживает дыхание. Глупость – но в детстве Майкрофт рассказывал иначе. "Никчемный человек" боролся с Ветром стальным мечом и проигрывал. 

– Никто не может отважно встречать Восточный Ветер – никто из ничтожных людей. Человек почти осел на землю, но тут в нем взыграла гордость, ведь никчемные чаще всего очень горделивы. Он решил, что бояться – постыдно. Он решил, что самое лучшее – встать и пойти Восточному Ветру навстречу. Он так и сделал. – Майкрофт выдерживает паузу и гладким голосом заканчивает: – И Восточный Ветер поглотил его, как поглощает всех идиотов. 

Шерлок с трудом сглатывает и сипло замечает:

– Это новая сказка. 

– Это старая сказка, Шерлок. – Майкрофт швыряет ему на колени бутылку. – Она стара, как мир. Идиоты получают то, что заслужили. 

Шерлок пьет с наслаждением, и тошнота постепенно отступает. Некоторое время они молчат, слушая, как за дверью кто-то гремит ключами и смеется. Солнце гаснет, и в комнате становится серо и грязно. Снаружи хлопает дверь – и Майкрофт вздрагивает, скупо и едва заметно, но Шерлок замечает. 

– И что дальше? 

Майкрофт смотрит на него тяжело и хмуро – почти без снисхождения. 

– Не будь идиотом, Шерлок. Ты в шаге от центра реабилитации. Я уже договорился о тебе. Если еще раз... 

– "Если еще раз", – повторяет Шерлок с легкой издевкой. – Ты как мамочка. Я не... 

Хлопок – это распахивается окно, и порыв ветра разметывает жалюзи, стуча и шелестя.

Ветер приносит запахи улицы.

Ветер треплет полу пиджака Майкрофта, раскачивает картину на стене, шевелит кисточки на ужасной декоративной подушке, выкатывает из-под кровати старый фантик от ириски. Майкрофт молчит, прикрыв глаза. 

Шерлок замолкает и вдыхает – _бензин, жареные сосиски, свежая краска, летняя сырость._


End file.
